


Daddy Harry's 'Double Pen' Surprise

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Don't like. Don't read., Double Penetration, Infantilism, M/M, Mild!Bondage, Sequel, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tom is 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my original 'Daddy Harry' story. Harry has a big surprise in store for his Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Harry's 'Double Pen' Surprise

Tommy was still incredibly _tight_ , even after all the times Harry had fucked him. But this time Harry had a big surprise in store for his boy. 

 

Harry couldn't wait to see Tom's reaction tonight, when he double penned him. Stretching his Tommy's twink hole was the one and main highlight of Harry's and indeed Tommy's life. 

 

Tommy was still asleep in Daddy Harry's bed, as they had both had a vigorous and brutal fuck fest during the night. Harry still smiled at his boy's facial expressions of shear ecstasy and joy, at being thoroughly fucked for hours on end in every position. Due to that fact that Daddy Harry had spelled his lovely large cock, to stay hard for twelve hours. 

 

An hour or so later Tom finally made an appearance in the kitchen, wearing just a pair of briefs. His ruffled and untidy hair could almost be an identical match for his Daddy's own mess of hair. 

 

He hobbled with slightly banded legs and carefully sat down in a chair at the table.  
'How do you feel, darling?' Harry asked.  
'Stretched Daddy!' Tom exclaimed happily. 'When can we do it again? I love having your big cock deep inside me.' 

 

Smiling Harry said that he had a big surprise for him, in which Tommy was exstacic about, and badgered Harry into revealing what it was. But Harry was addiment about it being kept a surprise. He wasn't going to reveal it until tonight. But Tom kept pouting and pushing, until Harry snapped and pulled him out of his chair and bent him over his lap. 

 

Tommy began to whimper and then wail as Daddy Harry spanked his already sore bottom. Harry then yanked down Tom's underwear and after spreading the boy's arse cheeks apart and kept them apart with a spell, he continued to spank his boy's overly sensitive hole. 

 

Now crying with tears running down his face, Tom begged and begged until his Daddy eventually stopped, after Tom's bum was a deep red. Then Harry pulled Tommy back onto his feet and bent him over the kitchen table, where he pulled his harder-than-a-rock cock out of his trousers and slammed it deep into Tommy's still loose-from-last-nights-activities-hole. 

 

Even so, Tommy screamed at being penetrated by his Daddy's dry as a bone cock. But he had had taken his Daddy's cock dry before and had loved it then, and it was no different now. Harry fisted the boy's hair and yanked Tommy's head back while he attacked his neck with love bites, as he continued to abuse Tommy's hole. 

 

 **\- Daddy Harry's Surprise -**

 

That night as they got into bed, Harry finally revealed to Tommy his surprise. All it was was a Monster of a size black dildo. It was much _much_ bigger, thicker and longer than Daddy Harry's own. Tom's eye widened conciderably. Harry then spelled Tommy's hand to the bedposts, before raising Tommy's legs and spreading them wide, before lubing up the dildo and inserting it to the hilt in one go. Tommy screamed at being stretched so much more than he had before... 

 

Of course he wasn't banking on Daddy Harry then inserting his own cock into him as well. By the time Harry was completely inside his boy, Tommy had tears falling from his eyes at the amount of pain he was in. He began to beg Daddy Harry to remove them. But Harry said that he would be fine, and that once Daddy started moving and had spelled the dildo to move with Harry's furious and brutal thrust, that he would be fine and happily screaming and moaning and begging for more, when he began. 

 

Unsure of this fact, Harry began to move at an unbelievably furiously brutally fast pace, and as Daddy Harry had predicted, Tommy was screaming, moaning and begging for more. 

 

'Please! Daddy! harder!' Tommy screamed.  
Daddy Harry continued to pound and plough deeply into his boy, along with the dildo. Tommy's body began to react to the stimulation. 

 

His average sized cock began to harden and after a while his voice almost hoarse from screaming so much, cried out, _'DADDY!'_  
As for the first time ever his cock arrupted and spilt a large amount of sticky white-hot come onto his heaving stomach. 

 

From the force of Tommy's orgasm, Harry yanked out the dildo, which made Tommy cry out at, before he continued to plough into the boy's now overly stretched hole, going deeper than he ever had before, before he stilled and released his own orgasm deep into Tommy's hole. Filling the boy up with his cum. 

 

After he pulled out Daddy Harry rammed a large butt plug into Tommy, to keep all of his cum inside his boy, until their next fuck session. Harry then licked Tommy's cum off of the boy's stomach, before spelling himself and Tommy clean and getting into the bed properly, releasing Tom from the bindings and cuddling up with his lovely boy. Tom fell asleep - exhausted, before Harry spelled the light off and he too fell fast asleep, until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four: _Daddy Harry's Engorgement Charm_


End file.
